User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 7: The Unwanted Truth
The Unwanted Truth is the seventh and penultimate chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". This chapter is really cool. Harold finds out something very important in this chapter. Enjoy. This chapter takes place immediately after the previous chapter. The Unwanted Truth Kolar: Harold, I had nothing to do with the assualt on Henriett. I promise. One of my brothers is not very obediant. I can let you kill him. Harold: Why should I trust you? Kolar: You can't, but you have to. Harold: Alright, fine. I'll do what you want. Kolar: Good. Go to the Grand Cathedral. Once you are there, kneel at the altar, put your hands together, and say this: "Death to the Church". Do you understand? Harold: Yes. I need to do something first. Kolar: Very well. I went back to the fort, and gathered everyone in the chapel. This was a very important meeting. Harold: I have to go away again today. I'm not going to let the Ice Reapers get away with all that they have done. However, I wanted to cast a vote before I leave. I'm thinking about splitting the force. We will have 2 groups: The Iron Reapers and Iron Lancers. They will each have their own agenda, and won't answer to the same leader. I will take control of the Lancers, and Ptolemy will be in charge of the Reapers. All in favor? Pale: Yea. Ptolemy: Yes. Arminius: No. Hajvar: No. David: Yea. Eli: No. Brutus: Yea. Henriett: Yes. Harold: 5-3. The vote passes. I slammed the gavel down, and everyone was dismissed. I stopped Pale at the door before she left. Harold: If you betray me again, I will kill you. Pale: I'm not going to betray you. Harold: Good. I left the fort, gathered all of my weapons back at home, put my helmet on, and headed to the Grand Cathedral. James approached me while I was walking. James: Harold! Here's your money. Harold: Give it to Henriett. I'm in a bit of a hurry right now. James: Will do. Harold: Hey. Can you tell Henriett something for me? James: Sure. What is it? I entered the Cathedral, and did what Kolar had asked. After saying the prayer, I was suddenly in a different location. It was a dark castle, similar to the Shadow Citadel, but not quite as dark. I was in the throne room of the Ice Reapers. I quickly took out my Burial Blade and Piercing Rifle, ready to fight if necessary. Numoc and Vatch were standing, and Kolar was sitting in his throne, signifying that he is the leader of the group. Kolar spoke to me. Kolar: Well done, Harold. You always were obedient. I presume you want to know why I summoned you here. Harold: Who the fuck are you?! Kolar: We are beings of immeasurable strength. You and us are not so different, Harold. Harold: What are you talking about? Kolar: Oh. Strider never told you about us. Harold: How do you know my father's name? Kolar stood up from his throne. Kolar: Strider was my brother, Harold. You share the same blood as me. Do you really think that a mere mortal can be as powerful as you? Miltiades, Filip, Siris. They would have killed you easily if you were mortal. Harold: I don't know why, but I believe you. You know why I came here. To kill the one who violated Henriett. Numoc: That was me, Harold. You know, I enjoyed her more than most other women who slept with me willingly. This statement pushed me over the line. I shot Numoc with my Piercing Rifle, penetrating his heavy armor. He fell backwards, but got up quickly. He took out a crossbow that had a belt of crossbow bolts, kind of like a machine gun. He prepared to fight me. Kolar: Well, well. This is what it has come down to? Very well. We will have a deathmatch. The winner decides the fate of the loser. Am I understood? Harold: Perfectly. Numoc: Prepare to die, Harold! I charged Numoc, but he dodged my swing. I shot him again with my Piercing Rifle, and it did a lot of damage. He staggered, allowing me to stab him with my Burial Blade. He yelled in pain, and fell to the ground. I pulled the blade from his chest, and looked at Kolar. Kolar: Why aren't you finishing him? Harold: I've decided a more suitable fate. Have you ever heard of "an eye for an eye"? I've decided to do something similar. Vatch: Oh. I see what you mean. Be gone now. Harold: That's what I plan on doing. Kolar transported me and Numoc to the Forbidden Woods. Hopefully, James delievered the message to Henriett. Credits This chapter is pretty good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Harold is a demi-god, basically. The next chapter is going to be extremely satisfying. Category:Blog posts